Gahla
Gahla is a Matoran of Water on the Isle of Doppel Nui. Biography ''Double During the year 999 A.G.C., while working as a junior detective of the Doppel Nui Guard, and following the lead of Senior Detective Derr, Gahla looked into the murder of a Matoran of Iron named Kornek. Following the evidence, she came upon [[Linke|"Recht"]], and arrested the great carver after some brief words. Taking him into custody, she then returned with her partner to investigate the Ta-Matoran's shop - Recht Sculpting: The Sculpture of Fire! - and found some evidence of possible attempts on the carver's life. Using a key that she found, she soon discovered the true Recht, a Le-Matoran. She then learned that the ''"Recht" she had arrested wasn't the real carver, and an innocent man. Under Recht's suggestion, she released the other "Recht", and watched as the two Matoran merged with the Duos Stone, and used their combined form to kill a weak-looking Dark Hunter. The fake "Recht" - Linke - gave her some parting words as the two Matoran left the detective. ''Double: Crime and the City The day after the death of the Dark Hunter, Gahla arrived to confront Linke, demanding to know about his partnership with Recht and the Duos Stone, as well as demanding to know why she shouldn't haul him off to prison right then and there. He replied that if they were put into prison, then the island would fall if anyone, or anything, tried to take it over, and that despite being an illegal Toa, they were the guardians of the people. Gahla didn't take what he said well, and again threatened him with going to prison, but he continued to express his point until he seemingly won out. He asked her if she had ever killed someone, after he had supposedly ''"threatened" her. He said that he didn't like to kill anyone, and that he presumed that Recht probably did most of the kills, or at least, that's what he liked to tell himself. The Ga-Matoran replied that she had never killed, which Linke completely believed. Upon the arrival of Senior Detective Derr, Linke expressed interest in joining the two on their case. He was shot down, but soon brought up a favor he did for Derr, which the Onu-Matoran desired to keep hidden from the Chief. He agreed to have Linke tag along, ignoring Gahla as she questioned him on what was being hidden. The trio arrived at the scene of a murder of a De-Matoran whom had presumably died from blunt force trauma to the back of his head. Linke debunked this by saying the Kanohi would have been damaged from the fall, and that there was one murderer, not two. He pointed to a small cut on the upper left breast of the armor, expressing that as the kill point, a wound larger inside than outside, referring to it as being similar to what his insignia on his work was to him. He convinced the two detectives to believe in his theory, and soon departed out of boredom. Gahla and Derr questioned each other, both expressing distaste for Linke, despite his skills. Gahla presumed she would have to watch over him and potentially remove him if he got out of hand. The next day, Gahla waited by Linke's desk while he spoke underground with Recht. Linke and Gahla spoke about locking his door when Linke returned, but Linke claimed that his door was fine unlocked. He questioned if there was a lead on the murder, which was why Gahla was there. The two left together, towards the scene of the action at hand. The two arrived outside of a gallery, where a Ga-Matoran named Halen was being held hostage by a Ko-Matoran. The police had tried to get through to the crazed Matoran, but with no luck. Derr informed them that he wanted a "game of wits", and they were waiting on their psychologist to arrive and give it to him. Derr explained that the game must have come through customs somehow, and that the Matoran was an artist, but not a very good one. He was also the prime suspect, having claimed to be the killer already. Before he could stop him, "Recht" burst through the lines and into the building, engaging the Ko-Matoran, Unik, in a game of Uuk-Koi. As the game went on, and Linke was losing, Derr managed to sneak inside and stab Unik in the shoulder in order to bring him in, saving Linke's life in the process. The next day, she came into Linke's hospital room after his game against Unik. She had walked in on both Halen and Linke, Halen expressing her gratitude. As she asked Linke if he was ready to go, Linke collapsed, being put back into the bed by the two Ga-Matoran. Gahla informed him upon his questioning that he would have a place in their group yet, and would as long as he had the will he showed during the game of Uuk-Koi. Gahla left him, as did Halen. The two spoke in the streets below about an undisclosed subject. After their conversation ended, Gahla returned to the station. Unbeknownst to her, Halen followed behind a moment later. As Derr began to interrogate Unik, Gahla listened in the next room, an observation room. He admitted to the murder of another Matoran, but not their De-Matoran. As Derr and Gahla spoke, they both decided to arrest Unik and take him into custody. When they entered, Unik was dead, with the same wounds in his chest as the De-Matoran. Halen then dropped from the ceiling of the room with blade-tipped tentacles coming out from her back, claiming she took revenge, as well as that she was the perfect Dark Hunter, being covert and powerful, thanks to her mutations. She engaged the two detectives, but soon, Linke came and attacked her, managing to save the detectives. He took their knives and continued to fight the Dark Hunter, before he finally got her out of the building, and threw her into the nearby lake. Gahla and Derr waited beside Linke with their weapons drawn, watching to see if Halen would rise out of the waters again. Linke told them they had nothing to worry about, until bubbles started to come up, and Halen rose again, fully mutated. She bashed Linke aside and scared the two detectives into immobilization. Derr questioned what they could do now, and Gahla told him all they could do was have hope. Her hope paid off as the Toa of the island came to their defense, just as Linke was seemingly buried beneath rubble. Before either of them could risk entering to get him, they had to wait for the fight to end. After the fight ended, she and Derr rushed to the rubble, pulling Linke free. She said they would talk later as they "rescued" him. The next night she came to see him at his store, and spoke to him in a side room. She informed him that Halen had died in custody, despite their attempts to heal her. Linke was outraged that he had killed her with his own fist, not with Recht, but on his own. He told Gahla she would never understand how he felt, having to kill someone he had just saved. Gahla agreed with him, but told him his secret was safe before she left. Five days later, Gahla and Derr spoke to Linke about an attempted murder case involving the Dark Hunters. Linke vanished, claiming he had to "lock up", but went off to fight the Dark Hunter with Recht. After the Toa's defeat, she and Derr found Linke on the ground. He told them the Dark Hunter was named Ekiro. As they spoke, Derr mentioned that capturing the Toa would end any Dark Hunter threat, since they would have no more reason to go about doing whatever they pleased on Doppel Nui under the guise of searching for the Toa. Later that night, when the Toa fought Ekiro again, Recht called for Gahla with a snap of his fingers, bringing her running. She threw him an artificial Duos Stone of his own creation. He used it in place of his normal Duos Stone, which he threw back to her. Using this new power over Stone, the Toa defeated Ekiro, leaving with the two other Matoran. The next day the Toa were pursuing a being that moved so fast it was a blur. Unable to stop it with anything they had, Gahla rushed to find them with the powers of Stone in her possession, hoping they could help. She was informed that Stone would be useless in this situation as the Toa split apart. She told them that the police believed the being they were chasing was a Dark Hunter, but they weren't sure. Linke questioned if there were any cases open. She told him that there were currently two open cases. Linke suggested to Recht that they could have a race, but he simply walked away, ignoring Linke. Linke persisted, but Recht told him he was a Toa, not a cop, the same with Linke, and he should remember that. They parted ways, with Recht heading off to sculpt, and Linke going off to help with the cases, but making another stop first. By the time Linke arrived at the station in search of Gahla, she was gone. She had spoken to a Tai-Matoran, who was the presumed assailant in her case, and had since gone missing. Derr took her case to try to find her, leaving Linke his in the meantime, racing against time to find her. Taken down and held hostage by a forgery ring led by a Fe-Matoran named Yutrek, Gahla was unconscious and imprisoned in their building. As Linke attempted to save both her and Derr, she was held at the point of a sword by Yutrek himself. Derr saved her from Yutrek, claiming he could finally bring Yutrek in. After returning to the station, Linke demanded to know about Derr's allegiance. Between the two detectives, he was told the entire story, about how Derr had been sent undercover from the start to bring down the forgery ring. Derr also told Linke not to believe everything he heard from a suspect, claiming that it was an important rule he would need to remember. Five days later, Linke was waiting for Recht to arrive with a sculpture for a Ta-Matoran buyer, and Recht was late bringing it up. He quickly apologized when someone walked in, but was surprised to see it was Gahla. She told him to forget the customer and come with her. Recht came up and dropped off the sculpture, remarking how boring it had been to carve a Hau, before leaving them again. As they left, the buyer came in. Linke told him to leave the money on the desk, and not to give another request if it would be as boring. Arriving, they found Derr with a Po-Matoran named Cenrik, at the sight of a murdered Ko-Matoran who had a stab wound to the back. Gahla questioned if there were witnesses. Cenrik put in that he was checking into it at the moment and would get back to her. Derr introduced Cenrik to Linke, telling them it was the Matoran of Stone's second case and that he was recently promoted to detective. The corpse was loaded into a wagon pulled by a Kane-Ra they had, for transport to the station. Gahla climbed up front with Derr. Soon, the wagon was attacked by robed Matoran, carrying swords and riding Muaka. They managed to steal the corpse, and ride off, using smoke bombs to cover their trail. After returning to the precinct, the group talked about why they would want the corpse. After some discussion, Cenrik got them to take a break. Linke left for the time being, while the others did their own jobs in the remaining hour. When Linke returned to the station, he declared that he had understood it. He had an answer to the theft of the corpse. An officer came and told them that the corpse had been recovered, though gutted, making Linke's claims more credible. The group headed to see Karok, the medical examiner, and to see the corpse itself. He showed the group of them the internal damage, and the moving of the organs. He told them that it was probably something swallowed into the stomach, instead of absorbed via contact. It would have had to be something small, leading him to claim it was probably Ethanum, and that the deceased was probably involved with a man they had chased even when Epee was in power: the [[Ghost|''"Ghost"]]. As they told Linke about the drugs, and they spoke about the "Ghost", Cenrik let on that he knew more than the others. He told them that his first case, and his mentor's last, involved the drug ring. He told them that he was ordered to keep silent. When questioned about by who, Chief Layef appeared and told them it was him. Resuming in his office, they questioned Layef about the case. He informed them that they had a man inside, and couldn't risk him by continuing the case any other way. Linke wasn't satisfied, and wanted to go undercover, claiming his skills would keep him safer than a detective's would, and that he would bring the ring and the "Ghost" down. Layef agreed to these terms, and allowed him to go. After the bust began, Gahla helped to get Linke out of the building. Abilities & Traits Gahla is a strong-willed, independent, and inquisitive woman. She looks into anything of suspicion - in any form - and is a natural in her work as a detective. She doesn't like to be out of the loop of information, and will use her position of authority to coerce information out of anybody she needs to, in order to get into said loop. Tool As a detective, however, Gahla doesn't have a high degree of combat abilities, and wields a simple knife whenever needed, hiding it beneath the robe of her authority. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *Double'' *''Double: Crime and the City'' Category:Matoran Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Military Category:Faxon Wearers Category:Koji